Anexo:3ª temporada de MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2012-2013 2013 (Latinoamérica) (26 episodios) }} La tercera temporada de MAD se estrenó en Estados Unidos en 2012 y finalizó en 2013. En Latinoamérica se estrenó en enero de 2013 y finalizo el 18 de diciembre de 2013, esta temporada consistió de 26 episodios de 11 minutos de duración. Temporada anterior: Anexo:2ª temporada de MAD Temporada siguiente: Anexo:4ª temporada de MAD Reparto base Reparto base de actores recurrentes *Alejandro Urbán *Julian Lavat *Arturo Castañeda *Claudia Urbán *Marina Urbán *Héctor Moreno *Magda Giner *Gabriela Guzmán *Angela Villanueva *Daniel Lacy *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Gerardo Reyero *Alejandro Villeli *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Igor Cruz *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Juan Antonio Edwards *Martín Soto *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Alfonso Obregón *Rossy Aguirre *Alejandro Orozco *Luis Fernando Orozco *Analiz Sánchez *Ricardo Mendoza *Guillermo Coria *Manuel Bueno *Patty Urbán *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Gonzalo Curiel *Sergio Morel *Abel Rocha *Andrés García *Gustavo Melgarejo *Rolando de La Fuente Personajes episódicos Episodio #53: La Dama Gigante de Hierro / Criando una Nueva Esperanza (The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope) ' Episodio #54: 'John Carter: Entre Bostezos /''' '''Franklin y Crash (Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash) Episodio #55: Battleship VS Titanic ' '/ Construyendo un Parque Jurásico ' (''Battleship VS Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreations) Episodio #56: '''Betty Blanco y el Cazador / Asesinos de Mitos en la Antigua Grecia (Betty White and the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters) Episodio #57: Yo Soy Lorax / Circo Familiar Moderno (I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus) Episodio #58: Esto Significa... Guerra de Máquinas ' '/ iCharlie ' (''This Means War Machine / iCharlie) Episodio #59: '''El Artista de las Artes Marciales Mixtas / Aquaman contra la Naturaleza ' (''The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman VS Wild) Episodio #60: '''Los Juegos del Humbre / La Aventura del Popó-seidón ' (The Blunder Games ''/ The Poop-seidon Adventure) Episodio #61: 'Los Mediocres ' '/ La Leyenda de Dora ' (Average-ers / The Legend of Dora) Episodio #62: '''Hombres de Negro al Futuro / Pokémon de Interés ' (''Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest) Episodio #63: '''El Diario de un Cobarde Kid Icarus / El Burro de Ajustes ' (''Dairy of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / The Adjustment Burro) Episodio #64: 'Llévandose a Nemo / Eráse una Vez ' (Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon) Episodio #65: '''FUERAgascar / DEMONIOS '(''Outtagascar / FIENDS) Episodio #66: '''La Sorprendente Spider- Minaj / ¡Vamos, Dragon Ball, Vamos! '(''The Amazing Spider-Mina''j ''/ Go, Dragon Ball, Go!) Episodio #67: '''FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan ' (''FrankenWinnie /ParaMorgan) Episodio #68: '''Un Caballero de la Noche en el Museo / Una Serie de Juegos Desafortunados, Juegos de Muerte ' (''Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths) Episodio #69: 'Tal Vez me Recuerde / Los Asgardigianos '('' Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans'') Episodio #70: El Le-Pavo de Bourne / PereGRIMM ' (''The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm) Episodio #71: ¡Aqui Viene el Doom! / Lavado de Cerebro (Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge) Episodio #72: Las Navidades de los 4 Fántasticos / Cuello Rojo y Blanco ' (''Fantastic Four Chirstmases / Red & White Collar) Episodio #73: '''El Hobbit: Hip Hop / Proyecto: Lunes ' (''Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project) Episodio #74: '''Lo bueno de ser trepaparedes / Guerreros Shogun normales (The Perks of being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors) Episodio #75: Crepúsculo: Rompiendo el pañal / GOllum Sigue (Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON) Episodio #76: La vida de la Rima / Aqui Viene Yogi y Boo Boo (Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo) Episodio #77: James Bond: Responder a Todos / Randy Savage: Luchador de Noveno Grado (Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler) Episodio #78: George Washington: Tala Cerezos / Ganar En La Guerra de las Galaxias (George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Enarded Stripes) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Subtitulos forzados